thechipmunkkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewisa
Profile Name: Lewisa Species: Chipmunk Race: Striatian Weight: 115 lbs Height: 4'- 3" in Home: Chitimon Biography Lewisa was the daughter of Toran the reigning monarch during the final decades of the Inner Circle. Her mother is unkown, presumed to have died just after giving birth to Lewisa. She was Jerry Lee's mate until he gave his life during the final show down between he and the Bear who Cast his vote for night. She was mother to his only off spring Logan Lee. During the last 100 years of her abnomally long life span she breifly mated with her cheif advisor Osaka Rac and mothered a few of his offspring. Lewisa is a very unique among chipmunk clearly recongizeable by her radient beauty and her distinctive pink fur and fiery red hair caused by a side effect from secretly taping the Senergy Crystal's power to increase her life span so she could live long enough to help the exiled chipmunks preserve the Devine Destiny and restore it as the rightful chipmunk culture and again to await Jerry lee's return after his sacrifice. Her personality is one of a calm logical deameanor bostered by iron will and resolve. She is not afriad to state her mind and move mountains when it comes to being a leader. Lewisa also seems to know that she's got the looks and loves to flirt with the guys out there one in particular, Jerry Lee. She basically has this otherwise assertive and boisterous alpha male type chipmunk in the palm of her hand and can mold him like clay if she so desired. But under that iron will, assertivness, and flirtatiousness lays a tender and emmotional person that is reflective that feels that she has bare the brunt of the load to keep things going on an even keel. She found strength in Jerry Lee and how he took even the most dire of situation in stride and gusto. Greatest Leader Lewisa was renown as being the greatest leader to ever sit upon the Chipmunk Kingdom's throne having spear headed the reconstruction of the kingdom after the fall of the Inner Circle and steerring the kingdom on a path that would lead it to become the richest and most powerfull Animal Nation on Earth. She signed into law The Doctrine of Order , the founding document and supreme laws of the Chipmunk Kingdom in its current form. She insisted on a separation of religion and state, a radical departure form the old Kingdoms tight intigration of religion and government. Also she brought to the chipmunk kingdom Sentient being rights such as freedom of speech and the press, democracy, and the establishmesnt of checks and balances that were set in place with the formation of the current Central Government's two other braches, the General Assembly and the Supreme Tribunal . Lewisa was also intrumental in sweeping economic reforms that world eventually lead to the Chipmunk Kingdom's current prosperity. Key components of the reform was the establishment of the Central Larter, the passage of the Infrastructure Act, the Social and Wellbeing reform act. Mateship with Jerry Lee The mateship that existed between Lewisa and Jerry Lee though short lived was one of intense love and passion. The two complimented each other in every way. Were Jerry was more impulsive and thinking in the "Now", Lewisa was the more level headed one always looking to the long term. Leweisa meet Jerry during her time spend taking care of Kachina and the Exiled chipmunks doing what she could to help them preserve the Divine Destiny. The two cemented there love for each other just after an Inner Circle Attempt to exterminate the exiled chipmunks. Together they spearheaded the campaigne to over throw the Inner Circle and take back the Chipmunk Kingdom. The relationship came to a sad end when Jerry sacrificed himself to insure the Bear who Cast his vote for Night was destroyed by the Sun's Wrath. However Lewisa's love for Jerry never died. She expressed her affection and dedication to Jerry by being as much of a loving mother to Logan Lee their only son as being a great leader to the Chipmunk Kingdom. Mateship with Osaka Rac (Tenative) 100 years after Jerry's sacrifice and outliving Logan Lee, Osaka Rac , Lewisa's cheif advisor at the time, established a tight friendship with her as he helped her with difficult issues faceing the Kingdom. Eventually he began to have feelings for her but was afraid to reveal those feeling to her knowing that she was still dedicated to Jerry Lee. He struggled to keep his feelings for Lewisa bottled up inside of him. However Lewisa being very keen at reading between the lines began picking up on Osaka's feelings. At this point Osaka went to the Great Kiva and envoked the power of the Synergy Crystal to conduct a high risk prayer to Tawa himself to seek advice from him. Tawa reminded Osaka of the one most upheld rule the chipmunk culture. That is to always seek and uphold the truth. As soon as he snap to from the dangerous prayer he saw Lewisa was in the Kiva with him. Osaka attempted to explain himself however Lewisa calmed him and told him its okey. Much to Osaka's suprise she revealed that she was showing increasing love for him but like him kept it bottled up fearing she would lose the love she had for Jerry Lee. Osaka pointed out that it was over a hundred years since Jerry was lost and that life needs to go on and also that their feelings can't be ignored. They both agreed that it would be okey to enjoy there love for each other and that if Lewisa outlive Osaka she would return to him he some how came back. From that point Lewisa became Osaka's live long mate. The Mateship ended when Oska past away from natural causes. From this point Lewisa resumed her vigil for Jerry's return. Final Years In the Chipmunk Kingdom Lewisa not only out lived her two mates and offspring, She continued to live for another two hundred and fifty years in the Chiopmunk Kingdom as its reigning monarch. Then at long last her hopes were fufilled when Tawa offered to reunite her with Jerry Lee. However there was a price. She would have to leave the Chipmunk Kingdom and join Jerry on his journeies in space with the possibility of never returning to the Chipmunk Kingdom. Even though she had been by far the kigndom's greatest leader and the people loved her and praise her for all the things she had done for the Kingdom. She knew that times were changing and that the Kingdom needed a new monarch with new and fresh idieas. Therefore she advocated the throne and reunited with Jerry Lee. Lewisa was succeeded by his majesty Wes Franklin, the current reigning monarch.